Brilliance Fountain
|} Brilliance Fountain is the daughter of Fairer-Than-A-Fairy, from the story of the same name. She is a Rebel, loving her own story, but believes that people should have the right to chose their own destiny. Contents http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character_Page# show Character Personality Brilliance is an active girl, running and dancing from class to class during the day. She's always willing to help someone if they ask her, even if it winds up being something hard. She's also very tidy, able to handle minor messes, but is compelled to clean out cluttered spaces and likes to keep her own stuff organized. She is kind and gentle, making an attempt to befriend anyone she meets. She's also proper and polite, not liking to offend anyone. She's a little fearful of Headmaster Grimm, though, avoiding eye contact with him at times. She loves to paint, that being her favorite pastime, and art class being her favorite class at Ever After High. She hangs her finished works up on the wall to show off, periodically changing them out to keep things from getting boring. She also has a crazy sense of humor, which can put people off sometimes, and she doesn't care about her looks. Sometimes all she does is pull her hair up into a messy ponytail and call it good. She has a tendency to become distracted, however, and can sometimes leave projects and jobs half-finished when her attention is caught by something else. She envies some of her fellow students, whose destinies comes quicker than her own, but she is willing to wait, being one of the few princesses that save their prince, not vice versa. Appearance She has blonde hair with a streak of blue and purple in her hair, pulled up in a high ponytail. She has soft green eyes. She has lightly tanned skin, with rosy cheeks. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairer-than-a-Fairy How does Character Name come into it? Brilliance is the daughter of Fairer-Than-A-Fairy and the Rainbow Prince, being born after they too were childless for many years, and it was determined that destiny was for her to follow in her mother's footsteps. Relationships Family Brilliance was raised in a castle, but she knows that one day she'll be taken from her home and her story will begin. Until then, though, she is enjoying her time with her mother and father. She's closest to her father, as the two share a similar sense of humor. She learned her manners and being polite form her mother, and the two frequently bake together. Now that Brilliance is at Ever After High, she calls her parents every week to tell them how she's doing. Friends She's roommates with Mitzi Pixie, who is the next in line to be the pixie in “Diamonds and Toads.” Though she doesn't partake in the pixie's pranks and schemes, she fully supports them as long as they won't get in trouble for it. She's also good friends with Dawn Winkie, the daughter of Wee Willie Winkie. She's normally the one to wake Dawn when she falls asleep during class, due to staying up late to make sure other students are in bed. Pet During the Animal Calling Lesson in Enchanted Forest, an orange tabby cat came to her, who she named Marbles. The cat follows her around school sometimes, and more than once has tried to catch Madeline Hatter's dormouse. Romance Brilliance isn't looking for romance at the moment, but if a prince mysteriously goes missing, she'll be sure to check every rainbow for him. Outfits Basic She typically wears a white one-shouldered dress with layers of red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, and a rainbow sash that turns into the shoulder. She also has white knee-high boots with red soles and heels. Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA Trivia *She has a goofy laugh, but isn't too embarrassed about it, especially when it makes others smile. *She can speak conversational french. (That's where the story originates.) *She's been caught talking to rainbows more than once, preparing for when her prince comes to her. *Due to her special hearing, she's an excellent eavesdropper. Quotes *"There is no such thing as too bright a morning!" - Brilliance when opening window curtains. *"I wasn't talking to myself! I swear!" - When caught talking to rainbows and pools of water. *"Don't get so down... soon enough these depressing clouds will go away and we'll have a beautiful rainbow!" - When comforting a friend. *"Ooh! A shiny doo-dad... I need this, it might be important!" - Finding anything shiny on the ground. Notes *Her voice I imagine being played by Grey DeLisle. (Gliss in Tinkerbell: Secret of the Wings) *She's my first OC. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairer-than-a-Fairy Category:Princesses Category:Rebels